


Keep Your Enemies Closer

by wyntirrose



Series: Speedwriting Ficlets [9]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. This old saying has worked well for Megatron in the past and he sees no reason to change his methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the speedwriting prompt: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.
> 
> All the usual disclaimers apply

Megatron leaned against the console, arms crossed over his broad chest as he watched Onslaught stand at stiff attention. Beside the Combaticon Starscream was making no attempt to imitate the military position, instead opting to stand in an arrogant lounge, arms crossed, hip cocked out at an angle. His body language screamed casual and amused ease, but Megatron could see the fear beneath the arrogance.

"So what do you two have to say for yourselves?" Megatron asked. He knew what the responses were going to be, but it would still be amusing to hear the excuses vocalized. He knew that he should have killed these two eons ago for their insubordination - in fact, he basically had with Onslaught - but the fact of the matter was, he still needed both of them. Yes they were both dangerous in their own ways, but they had their uses and he needed their particular skills. Of course, they didn't need to know that.

"Lord Megatron, while I will take full responsibility for the failures of my team, I will not take responsibility for the failure of today's mission," Onslaught said tightly, managing to stand even more stiffly at attention. "That fault lies directly at Starscream's feet."

"What?!" the air commander shrieked, turning on Onslaught.

And there he had it. His commanders, as per usual, were throwing each other under the proverbial transport. Megatron leaned back and allowed the two to argue, with Starscream descending into hysterics and Onslaught clearly fighting the urge to bring his canons to bear. It was amusing, and so long as they were at each other's throats they weren't gunning for his position. And Megatron was sure that they would continue to one up each other in an attempt to get in close to their High Commander.

"Enough!" Megatron ensured that his voice was loud but not a bellow. If he allowed the argument to continue it would lead to blows and then all the amusement would be gone. "I don't care who was to blame, all I care about is results, and you two are failing to provide them. You are both wearing upon my patience."

"I'm done with both of you. Get out before I cease being gracious," Megatron growled.

As soon as the commanders left the control room Soundwave came out of the shadows.

"Query: Why allow this? Onslaught, Starscream: Threat."

"Because they are still useful, Soundwave," Megatron explained patiently. "And as long as they are after each other they will be too busy to work up their pathetic personal plans."

Soundwave was silent for a long moment.

"Suggestion: Perhaps underestimating them."

Megatron turned and looked at Soundwave, looking for any sign of dissent in his communications officer. When he found none he responded.

"I know them both well enough to know exactly what they will do.Neither of them are anything but predictable, even when they try to pretend to be something else. Besides, I have them exactly where I want them. As Megatronus once suggested: 'Keep your enemies by your side and you will forever see their hand.'"


End file.
